Love Returns
by L.B.-chan1
Summary: Chibiusa's lonely and misses Elios. Will she ever be happy.... better than it sounds.


Hello Minna!.....This is my first fic, HORAY!.....Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to if I did good with this fic, or if I just horribly distorted Sailormoon......^^  
  
Thinking = '.......'  
  
Talking = "......"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of it's charaters, though I wish I did......::sigh::...  
Love Returns (A Chibiusa and Elios Romance Fic)  
  
It was a warm spring evening in Crystal Tokyo. There was no more threats of evil since the defeat oh Chaos, so everyone was living relaxed and happy lives in this time of peace. Everyone in the Crystal Place was happy...well.... except for a certain pink-haired princess. Chibiusa wasn't so chibi anymore. She had now grown, after over 900 years, into a fine young 17-year-old. Her short, puffy pink pigtails had now grown into two long strands that went past her knees. Her short, stubby legs had now grown, long and slim. Her little baby face had melted into the face of a beatiful young woman. She had achieved her one true dream...or at least thats what it had seemed.  
  
The young princess was now very lonely.  
  
Chibiusa walked down the hall of the palace and into her chambers.  
  
'I miss them all. I want to go back to the past to see everyone again.' she thought. She thought about how fun it was in the past, so carefree. She missed all of her of her old friends there, but most of all she missed him. Chibiusa sighed and looked out the window thinking about him.  
  
'Elios....'  
  
**********************************************  
  
Diana and a figure walked down the hall and stopped next to Chibiusa's room.  
  
Diana turned to the figure.  
  
"Just stay out here. You'll know when the time is right to come in." Diana said as she walked into Chibiusa's room.  
  
The figure smiled and nodded.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Diana entered the room and looked around for the pink-haired princess. She found her gazing out the window with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Small lady?"  
  
Chibiusa snapped put of her dazed look and looked over upon hearing her name called. She smiled at the site of her guardian cat and friend.  
  
"Hello Diana" Chibiusa said softly. "Lovely evening..isn't it? It's so peaceful tonight." Chibiusa smiled sadly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Small lady? You hardly spoke tonight at dinner and you've been acting kind of strange lately. Are you feeling alright?" Diana said with some concern for her mistress in her voice.  
  
Chibiusa sighed sadly and looked back out the window again. Diana walked over and jumped on the bed and sat on Chibiusa's lap. Chibiusa started to stroke her softly and Diana purred lightly. Chibiusa sighed again.  
  
"Diana" she said softly "Would you like to hear my dream?"  
  
Even though Diana had heard it before, she happily complied. Chibiusa closed her eyes.  
  
"Someday I'll become a wonderful lady. And I'll meet my one single prince. Then I'm sure I'll have a wonderful love.  
  
One that starts from a sweet kiss, like the way my mom and dad met.  
  
One where our hearts are connected eternally, no matter how far we are apart.  
  
One where my heart becomes happy and full, just by softly murmuring that person's name.  
  
Wearing a thin pink dress with the colors of spring, putting on the ring I secretly borrowed from Mom, I run to the beach park where you're waiting."  
  
"Say, Diana..." She opened her eyes and looked down at the cat in her lap. "I wonder if someday that day will come. "  
  
"I think it will."  
  
Chibiusa spun around and looked at the doorway with wide eyes in disbelief. In the doorway stood a man, with ivory hair and beautiful amber eyes. He had a teardrop jewel in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"My maiden", he said with love in his voice, "I have missed you."  
  
Diana jumped off of Chibiusa's lap just before Chibiusa stood up. Chibiusa ran across the room and hugged him around the waist tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
"Elios, I've missed you so much. You were so long I didn't think you'd come back." She said looking up at him with tears of joy threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
Elios looked down at the pink girl in his arms and smiled at her. He reached down and brushed some of the stray hairs from her face. "Maiden, you know I'd never break my promise...especially to you."  
  
Chibiusa blushed. "So...does that mean that you can stay...for good??" If he were to say no, Chibiusa would get down on her hands and knees and beg the young priest. She hoped it didn't have to resort to that.  
  
"Yes, there is a new guardian to look over Elysion. We can be together and I promise not to leave again." Elios smiled down at the pink haired princess in his arms. "You better not leave again," Chibiusa smiled "I'm not gonna let you." Elios chuckled. "Well if thats the case, I better do as I'm told." He leaned down and kissed. Chibiusa, after recovering from the shock of the kiss, kissed him back with the same amount of passion.  
  
Diana smiled and walked out of the room leaving the lovers to spend the night together in each other's arms.  
  
Onwari....  
  
So...did you love it, hate it?? It's my first fic, me promise to get better. BTW, I used Chibiusa's sailor stars poem in the story, just to let you know....^^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
